300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.11.26
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Haken Form (Scythe Slash) W: ''Mana cost reduced from 70 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Haken Form (Scythe Slash) W: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.6 AP -> 0.5 AP *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''Mana cost increased from 50/55/60/65/70 Mana -> 40/50/60/70/80 Mana *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''The base damage of its active ability reduced from 80/100/120/140/160 -> 80/95/115/130/145 *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''The bonus Movement Speed from its passive ability reduced from 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% -> 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% *''Haken Form: Crescent Slash R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.15 seconds *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100 Mana -> 60/70/80/90 Mana *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.5 AP -> 0.4 AP *''Lacy Dance Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.8 AD -> 0.65 AD *''Infinite Slash W: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.85 Bonus AD -> 0.75 Bonus AD *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''The cast range of its 1st cast reduced from 700 range -> 500 range *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''The duration of Movement Speed reduction from its 2nd cast reduced from 3 seconds -> 1 second *''Diagonal Blade Dance R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Brain Point E: ''Cast range reduced from 700 range -> 650 range *''Intimidating Roar W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.2 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *''Intimidating Roar W: ''AoE increased from 150 radius -> 200 radius *''Courageous Charge E: ''Can now reset basic attack's animation upon activation. *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.222 seconds *''Sprint W: ''Before casting animation removed. *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.444 seconds -> 0.333 seconds *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Animation speed increased. *''Starstorm Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 75/80/85/90/90 Mana -> 55/60/65/70/70 Mana *''Sacred Arrow W: ''Mana cost reduced from 85 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Sacred Arrow W: ''Cooldown reduced from 18 seconds -> 14 seconds *''Moonlight Shadow R: ''No longer consumes Mana. *''Bouncing Blade Q: ''The maximum number of targets hit on target adjusted from 2/3/4/5/6 targets -> 6 targets *''Killer Instincts W: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 16/15/14/13/12 seconds *''Killer Instincts W: ''The active ability adjusted from empowering the next basic skill within its duration -> empowering all skills while within its duration *''Killer Instincts W: ''The duration of active ability reduced from 15 seconds -> 8 seconds *''Wind of Massacre R: ''the maximum number of targets hit increased from 3 targets -> 4 targets ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the scaling damage of Noire's ( ) Infinite Slash W. ---- New Client Interface Testing *The new client and game interface will be open on Friday for testing purpose. All of the new client's interfaces will be revamped and the new client will be launched for the public test soon. When the early stage of testing is completed, the official will announce the date to release the file for the public test later. Below are some of the new client interface's reviews. ---- Item Mall *The trial version of all items above will be opened for testing at 11.59 AM on Friday. *The information of all trial items are as follows: ---- ----